When The Wind Blows
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: Late nights when I stay up late and all I do is wait and wait, you're never coming home to me… and that's the hardest thing to see… Roxas x Namine / Roxas x Xion, One-shot.


**Title**: When the Wind Blows

**Author**: Sorasgirl333

**Summary**: Late nights when I stay up late and all I do is wait and wait, you're never coming home to me… and that's the hardest thing to see…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the song lyric usage in here. Credit is listed below to those awesome singer/song writers.

_**x.o.x.o.**_

_I'll leave when the wind blows_

_Take a breath there your heart goes_

_I'll be outside of your window_

_I'll pass by but I'll go slow_

_I'll leave when the wind blows_

_**x.o.x.o.**_

Grains of sand fell through the empty spaces between my fingers as the salty ocean water lapped at my feet. My shoes were damp, but at this point, I didn't care anymore. The cool summer breeze rustled my hair as a flock of seagulls called out to each other. I stared ahead at the endless abyss of ocean, inhaling the sweet aroma of wild fruits and the sea while my thoughts consumed me.

"Hey," a voice a short distance behind me called out. I closed my eyes letting the harmonic voice linger in my mind. Light footsteps crossed the sand and gradually came closer until a gentle hand tightened over my shoulder. "Hey…"

I bowed my head and took in a deep breath. My eyes opened to see the sea foam dissipating around my checked sneakers. "Hey," I whispered back.

"You know a storm's coming in, right?" her voice was low but comforting. I glanced up through my golden mane of hair to see dark clouds looming out in the horizon.

I straightened out, turning to the blonde haired beauty beside me. Her tantalizing sapphire eyes didn't hesitate to stare me down. It was obvious that she was worried about me but I couldn't deny that I didn't really mind- _at least someone was_.

"Roxas," her hand slid from my shoulder down my arm until her delicate pale fingers latched around my tan wrist. "Let's get to some shelter."

"Just lead the way," I replied quietly. Her fingers loosened from my wrist but not before tugging me in her direction. She led me up to her car. I glanced back at the ocean to see the dark clouds dominating the blue sky.

I sat in the passenger seat of her semi-warm car. The engine hummed to a start and the scenery began to move as she pulled out of the parking space. I pressed my forehead against the cool window.

"You'll be okay, you know," she whispered. My eyes averted her way. I curled the side of my lip to give her a smile. _Thanks Namine_.

She smiled back before returning her eyes to the road. "I know," I answered staring back out of the side window. The tropical paradise rushed passed my vision as I began to picture _her_.

_**x.o.x.o**_

_Do you remember when we didn't care_

_We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there_

_Do you remember you at all_

_Another heart calls_

_**x.o.x.o**_

Her laugh was melodious with the birds as I spun her into my arms. Her raven black hair danced around her heart-shaped face when her indigo eyes looked up at me innocently. I caressed her warm cheek with my hand before gently placing a kiss on her nose.

"Roxas," she giggled, lightly pushing me away.

I grinned, "what?"

"You threw off my groove," she replied, unspinning herself until both of our arms were extended again.

"And what groove would that be?" a tall, young man with fiery red hair asked, who had walked up to us. We were at the local park where we used to hang out.

"Axel!" she laughed. "Don't be jealous 'cause I've got moves and you don't."

"Oh please, if anything, I've got the moves," Axel smiled his Cheshire cat grin.

"Prove it," I smirked nudging our older best friend in the side with my elbow.

Axel stretched out his arms before putting them over our shoulders. "I don't need to prove anything to you two pip-squeaks." I laughed as he rubbed his boney knuckles into my spikey-out of control hair. "Highly unlikely that Xion over here has whole lot of rhythm."

Xion pouted, "you're such a jerk." He rustled up her hair causing random strands to stick out.

"I'm only kidding," he said. "There's a group dinner tonight at the beach; you going?"

I looked Xion; the love of my life, the girl I wanted to be with forever, the one I'd die for… "Are we going?" I asked

Her sweet smile made my heart melt. "Of course! Can't miss spending time with our friends." We were that type of couple- even though we loved to be alone together, it meant just as much to us to spend time with our semi-large group of friends.

"Good, I'll see you two love birds at the pier at six," Axel winked, walking away.

My hand found its way to Xion's before lacing fingers with hers. She leaned into me, placing her head onto my shoulder. I pressed my lips to the crown of her head. "I love you, Roxas."

I smiled into her hair, "I love you too, Xion."

_Roxas…_

_Roxas…_

_Roxas…_

My eyes jolted open. "Roxas…" it was Namine.

"Sorry," I shook my head and slid my hand down my face. "I must have dozed off."

"It's okay," I looked at her to see her smile. She either believed me that I had fallen asleep temporarily or played innocent to what I had on my mind, either way I appreciated her for not asking. "I was just asking you where you wanted to go." We were already in town. I glanced at the tall, beige Twilight Town clock tower that stood tall above the city. Namine looked up too, "I think I know." She knew me so well without me having to say a single word.

We pulled into a parking spot in front of the tower. Namine led the way inside to the elevator. I leaned against the metal wall with my arms crossed over my chest while the doors clanked shut. The music was barely understandable over the small dings the elevator made indicating each floor we passed. I looked up to see Namine with her hand clasped over her wrist as she stared me down. My eyes quickly averted to the dull black and white tiled floor. As we rose, I felt gravity trying to yank me down, but then again… maybe it was just how I was feeling inside…

The elevator gave a final ding as we came to a stop. The air was inevitably colder above everything else. We walked down the empty hall with only our footsteps echoing quietly. I pushed the exit door open while a rush of misty air dove into the hall behind us. I led the way to the ledge that over looked the quiet community known as Twilight Town. We sat down letting our legs dangle carelessly over the edge. _So much for getting to some shelter_.

I lightly bounced my heels off the side of the tower as I stared aimlessly below. I felt Namine's hand press itself on mine.

_**x.o.x.o**_

_I'm wearing thin_

_I couldn't tell you the city I'm in_

_The streets and the buildings_

_And places I've been_

_Or when the stars go when it's daylight again_

_Or where the time went_

_Oh, who can save me now?_

_**x.o.x.o**_

It was almost six o'clock by the time Xion and I arrived to the pier where our friends were waiting for us. They had to push a few tables together to accommodate the number. Axel sat with Namine, Olette, Pence, and Hayner, whom I went to high school with; Sora, my cousin from Destiny Islands with his girlfriend Kairi, and their best friend Riku.

"About time!" Sora said expanding his arms into the air. His hazelnut colored spikes of hair swayed with his exaggerating movements. Kairi, his auburn haired companion, elbowed him in the ribs causing his arms to quickly drop to his sides. I grinned.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, making room for Xion and myself in between her and Namine.

Sora pouted, "I'm hungry."

Riku, Sora and Kairi's best friend since they were six or so, rolled his eyes at his younger friend. He brushed back his shoulder length silver hair to the side, "Sora, they're right on time. Besides, you're always _hungry_."

Everyone at the table laughed as Sora pouted even more. Xion reached for my hand and locked her fingers in-between mine. Olette smiled at us, "you two are so cute. When are you planning on moving in together again?"

"In another month and a half," Xion answered squeezing my hand lightly.

Hayner leaned into the table, "you do realize your bathroom will always smell like a female and you won't be able to be all man and have a man cave like we always talked about, right? Moving in with your woman is a pretty big commitment, dude."

Olette slapped his shoulder, "Hayner!" He looked surprised as he rubbed his arm. We all laughed again. Hayner, Pence, and Olette live together down town in a two bedroom, two bath apartment. Hayner and Olette have been dating for a little over a year now. When we were still in high school, Hayner, Pence, and I always talked about getting an apartment, an all guy apartment, where we wouldn't have to worry about a woman nagging us and making our man scent all girly. Things changed when I met Xion a year and a half ago, and Hayner and Olette started dating.

"I'm definitely okay with the consequences," I smiled kissing my girlfriend. She smiled at me.

"Okay, enough with the love," Axel called out. "There are some of us who don't have people to swap spit with."

Namine stared at him scrunching up her face, "nice imagery, Axel." Pence agreed by nodding. Our waitress arrived to take our drink orders.

The late spring air was warm and soothing as a light breeze ran through our table. The sun was starting to descend to the hills leaving the sky with warm hues of pinks and oranges. Chatter and rattling silverware against plates and glasses echoed on the pier where other people were enjoying their meals. Our group continued talking as I kept my hand in Xion's. Her other hand was placed on her stomach. I noticed she started rubbing her side. I gave her a concerned look but she instantly returned it with a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you okay, Xion?" Olette said noticing where her hand was. Everyone at the table quickly gave us their attention again.

Hayner stared at Xion's stomach and then suddenly looked at me with a semi-shocked expression. "Uh… is there something you want to tell us?"

"Are you pregnant?" Sora said suddenly making my own stomach drop. Axel nearly spit out the water he was drinking.

Xion laughed hesitantly, "n-no! My stomach is just empty. I'm hungry, that's all."

"Hey, I get that feeling all the time," Sora said nodding. Kairi and Riku stared at him shaking their heads. I glanced at Namine as my heart was starting to slow down. She looked at Xion and me with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, Namine," Xion whispered standing up. "I promise. I'm going to use the restroom real quick." Suddenly Xion took in a sharp breath as if all the air was suddenly drained from her lungs. She dropped my hand and clenched onto her stomach.

"Xion!" I yelled standing up so fast that my chair screeched across the concrete. Xion started to wobble and slowly began to fall back. I extended my arms to catch her. "Xion!"

_**x.o.x.o.**_

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down,_

_If it doesn't matter then just turn around._

_We don't need our bags and we can just leave town._

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down._

_**x.o.x.o.**_

"You know you can always count on me to be by your side, Roxas," Namine said staring off into the horizon. The storm clouds were taunting what was left of the blue sky as the wind gusts started to become more powerful at the top of the tower.

I stared at her hand on mine as I rubbed my thumb against hers. "I couldn't be more thankful for it, Namine."

"How's the move going?" I looked at her to see she was biting her bottom lip hesitantly.

I swallowed looking down at the forty story high drop. "I'm not moving anymore… at least into that larger apartment."

"Do you need a roommate?" she asked. "I can help you." I stayed quiet for a minute just listening to the commotion down below. "Roxas?"

"What I really want," my voice faded out. I could feel my throat swelling as I attempted to choke back tears. "What I really want is to know why she left me."

"Oh, Roxas…" Namine wrapped her arms around me, holding onto me tightly. I hid my face into her shoulder as I let it all out.

_**x.o.x.o**_.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

_**x.o.x.o.**_

"Everything is fine, right? Nothing got worse?" I asked Xion as I helped her into my car. She was still extremely weak after spending a few days in the hospital.

Her face was pale and her cheeks were flushed and tear stained from getting tests done on her. "Yeah, Roxas. Everything is fine," she answered quietly. "Nothing's changed."

At the age of seventeen, Xion was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. Her doctors said that she caught it early enough to be able to fight it off. She went through chemotherapy which really took a toll on her at such a young age. By the time she turned twenty, a little came back but again, they caught it before it spread. She just had to remain on watch just in case it came back. After the other day when she passed out at dinner, I thought for sure her cancer had come back. The trend seemed to be three years and being twenty three, it was possible that it would show again.

I looked at her as we drove. She was so silent, so I reached over and held onto her hand. She clutched on tightly as she turned to the side window. She began to tremble. I pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed her into a hug as she cried into my shoulder.

I ran my hand down the back of her silky black hair and pressed my cheek to the side of her head, "you sure you're okay?"

"I love you, Roxas, so much," she whispered into my chest.

I held her tighter, "I love you too, Xion. More than anything else. You'll be fine. I'll take care of you."

She looked up at her with her red eyes, "I know you will."

I smiled at her, trying my best to be strong for her, "it's fine. We'll be okay. Just dehydration and lack of food, right? Just like you said. Let's get home and get you to bed."

Xion nodded, rubbing the back of her hand across her cheek. She smiled sweetly at me before turning to face out the window again.

* * *

><p>(Xion's P.O.V.)<p>

I sat in the hospital bed a few hours after passing out at dinner with my friends. Last thing I remembered was seeing Roxas and everyone standing up to see if I was okay.

My heart was beating against my ribcage like a wild drum. It was dark out now and I was just waiting to hear from the doctors to see what was wrong. The door opened to reveal a young female doctor; she looked at me with a small smile as she closed the door behind her.

"Miss Mori, how are you feeling?" she was staring at her clipboard as she pulled up a seat next to my bed.

"A little sore, worn out," I said putting my hand on my side where it had hurt me earlier. "I'm assuming I'm on morphine."

The doctor nodded as she flipped the pages to a close and stared at me taking a deep breath, "the morphine is for the pain, correct. Miss Mori-"

"Please, call me, Xion," I said smiling at her feeling thankful for the pain medication.

She cleared her throat and looked down at her file again, "Xion, um, have you thought of writing any beneficiary notices at all?"

I looked at her. Beneficiary? What in the world was she talking about? "Um, no…"

"Miss Mori-"

"Xion," I said, my voice beginning to weaken. I could feel chills running across my body as I began to feel shook up.

"Xion…" Her cool hand found its way to my wrist as she held on gently. "I'm afraid your cancer has spread. It spread to your stomach now and there's now a large gray spot on your CAT scans. We'll have to do some more tests to be fully positive. Unfortunately your records have shown that this is your third time with the cancer reappearing. That's the third time in six years and I'm afraid the chances are starting to deteriorate."

I felt as if someone had sucked out all life from me. Warm, salty tears were falling freely from my eyes as I struggled to breathe. My fingers tightened the cheap white sheets. "Am I going to die?"

The doctor rubbed my arm and gave me a sad look that said it all. I couldn't help it at that point. I went into a fit of tears that I didn't even bother trying to hide. I was dying…

"I'm sorry, Miss Mori," the doctor stood up as a nurse came in to whisper something in her ear. The doctor looked at me, "Xion, there's a young man outside who would like to see you."

Roxas. I couldn't let him see me like this. He couldn't know I was dying. I loved him too much to let him see me like this. I struggled to get the words out, "please tell him I'm sleeping."

The doctor nodded, closing the door behind her. I turned to my side to stare out the dark window. I'm dying…

* * *

><p>(Namine's P.O.V.)<p>

"I still think Xion is pregnant. Roxas, that dog," Hayner said shaking his head. I stared at him as Olette gave him a swift slap to the shoulder.

"I don't know what it is, but Xion hasn't said anything to anyone since getting out of the hospital," Axel said leaning back into the chair. "Roxas said it was just lack of food." We were all at Hayner, Pence, and Olette's apartment across town. I was staring out the window wondering how Xion and Roxas were.

Roxas was my very best friend. We met in our freshman year in high school and we even dated for a while in our junior and senior years. Roxas and I called it off when we entered college, just because we temporarily went to different cities to attend school. I ended up moving to Destiny Islands where Sora, Kairi, and Riku were. It only lasted two years before I moved back to Twilight Town. When I moved back, a new girl had moved to town. She was adopted at a young age but never got along well with her foster parents, which is why she ditched them at the age of eighteen and began to travel. Xion and Roxas had met in one of their classes and I guess it was love at first sight for them. I couldn't lie… it bothered me, but I knew Roxas was happy and Xion made him happy.

Over a few months' time of them being together, I ended up getting to know Xion fairly well. She knew of mine and Roxas's past and was very excepting to our friendship. If anything, she brought Roxas and I close again. It wasn't until she needed a ride to a doctor's appointment that I really got to learn more about Xion. On the way there, she told me that she had cancer. I was more than surprised; I was concerned. She swore she was fine now, but every year she went in for a checkup. Only Roxas and I knew about it. I knew her collapse at dinner the other night was more than lack of food, I could feel it. I knew it was more serious than that when the doctors wouldn't let Roxas see her during her time in the hospital.

"You really think Xion is pregnant?" Pence asked Hayner.

"I think we should all stop talking about it, it's none of our business," Olette said staring at her roommates.

"What do you think, Namine?" Hayner asked, obviously ignoring his girlfriend. "You know the two better than anyone else. It would explain why they're moving in together."

I looked back at the blond haired boy and shrugged, "beats me." Olette glared at him from across the room which immediately made him sit back. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and stared at the screen. It was Xion.

_Hey Namine, do you think you could come over? I could really use you…_

I stuffed my phone away into my pocket and grabbed my bag off the table, "I gotta go guys. I'll catch up with you later."

"Hey-" I didn't bother waiting to see what Axel wanted. I rushed to across town to Roxas's apartment where I knew he was taking care of Xion. By the time I reached his apartment, I realized that Roxas was still at work. I knocked before cracking the door open.

"Xion?" I said peeking inside the empty apartment.

"Come in," I heard her distant voice from inside. I walked in and shut the door behind me. My footsteps echoed on the wooden floor as I walked into the living room where Xion was curled up in a ball with a blanket covering her as she stared out the window.

I put my hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up at me. "How are you feeling Xion?"

Her cold, clammy hand found its way to mine. "Namine, you're a good person and an amazing friend."

I kneeled down beside her and put my hand over hers in hope to warm it up somewhat. "Thank you Xion, so are you."

She slowly turned to me, her blue eyes sad and grief stricken, "I trust you and I know you'll be able to take care of Roxas for me."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Xion?" I asked staring at her.

"Namine, I'm dying," she said calmly, as if it were so simple and easy. I literally felt my stomach drop as she began to tell me what had happened at the hospital. The tests that were done revealed that her cancer had spread to her stomach and this time… it was terminal. The doctor gave her a few months to a year to live. I couldn't help but cry with her. I squeezed into the chair as I held onto her, both of us shaking- scared and sad.

"Roxas can't know, Namine," Xion said, her head resting on my shoulder as we stared at the sunset before us.

I blinked a few time and shook my head. "He doesn't know?"

"I can't tell him. He'll be devastated which will make it harder. Roxas deserves to be happy. I know you make him happy. You two have been friends forever, Namine. I know you love him still."

I felt so confused and empty. "So what, are you going to just let him believe you're fine until…" I couldn't even finish the sentence. I swallowed the lump in my throat feeling sick again.

"That's why I asked for you to come here," Xion said sitting up to look at me. "I'm going to do some more traveling before my time is up. I know it sounds almost selfish for me to just up and leave, but Roxas has a job and you guys for him here. I've always been a hermit. I need to go."

"But Xion… he's going to be crushed…" I said looking at her.

"I'd rather hurt him by making him believe that I need to move on than to be here and die in front of him. Namine, I know your past with Roxas. You're the only one who can make him feel better. Please, do this for me. Please take care of him. He'll need you more than ever and I know you'll need him. I'm planning on leaving in a week. It's better this way." Xion stood up and walked over to a picture of her and Roxas. I saw the crystal tears fall from her cheeks.

"Where are you going?" I said standing next to her.

She shrugged, "does it even matter anymore?"

Her blue eyes met mine. That was the last time I saw her.

* * *

><p>(Roxas's P.O.V.)<p>

It had been nearly a week since Xion was released from the hospital. I raced home from work to be by her side. As I opened the front door, I noticed it only opened about a foot before rebounding off of something behind it. I squeezed through the gap and looked to see what it was. A suitcase was sitting neatly by the door.

"Xion?" I questioned looking up. I heard movement in my bedroom. I hurried across the apartment to see what was going on. "Xion?"

She was gathering some pictures from the nightstand and placing them in a backpack. She looked startled to see me, "Roxas! What are you doing home so soon?"

I stared at her bag and then up at her, "what's going on?"

Xion gently tucked a piece of her dark black hair behind her ear as she looked down at her stuff as well. I saw her swallow as she whispered, "I have to go."

I walked up to her and put my arms around her, "you don't have to go anywhere. Stay here with me."

She shook her head pushing me back. She crossed her arms over her chest and tucked her lips in her mouth. Her eyes met mine, "Roxas, I can't stay here anymore. I need to go. I have to leave this place."

She couldn't mean that. My pulse quickened as I laughed hesitantly, "go where? What are you talking about?"

Her small hands covered her face as her voice tightened, "Roxas please don't make this harder than this already is…"

I reached for her again, panicked, "what's going on, Xion? Are you really leaving me?"

Xion shook me off of her and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. "I need to do some more traveling Roxas and I think it's better that you stay here and carry on without me," she said rushing past me.

I chased her down the hallway. She was already opening the front door with her suitcase in tow. I cut her off, closing the door with my back pressed up against it. I shook my head; I could feel tears working their way up. "I'll go with you!"

Her eyes had tears in them. She wiped them away angrily, "no. I don't want you to go with me. Now please, just move."

"Please don't leave me," I begged, feeling almost pathetic. "At least explain why."

Her hand found its way to my chest- across my heart. She stared at her hand, "it's better that I don't. But please, don't forget about me. And remember, I love you Roxas. You'll be better off without me."

I stared at the wall in disbelief as she grabbed for the door handle and opening it, causing me to stumble to the side. I could feel the slow transition of insanity take over. My body felt like it was shutting down. "Goodbye, Roxas." It was the last thing I heard her say before she closed the door for good.

_**x.o.x.o.**_

_Take you away from that empty apartment_

_You stay and forget where the heart is_

_Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay_

_**x.o.x.o.**_

The storm was moving in faster and the air was getting thicker. "She just told me that she was going to do some more traveling and that I needed to continue on with my life here," I said feeling empty. I had only been month since she told me she was going to be leaving for good.

"I promise, it's probably better off that she decided to go. What if you two became more serious and she just up and left suddenly. At least she warned you." Namine said rubbing my back.

I looked up at her and put my hands over hers, "Namine, did Xion tell you anything? Do you know the real reason why she left?"

Her sapphire eyes looked away from me, sadness painted on her face. I needed to know and I had a feeling that she knew. My fingers pressed down lightly, pleading for her to give me her attention. Her blonde hair fell like a curtain around her face as she turned around on the edge so she wasn't on the ledge anymore. "Xion told me that I needed to be here for you. Roxas, Xion had to move because…"

"Namine, please," my voice quivered with each word. "please tell me."

"When she was in the hospital, they ran tests. Her cancer had spread and she was only given no more than a year to live…"

I felt my heart stop beating. My breathing became abnormal as I struggled to breathe through my mouth. My body felt heavy. I stood up on the ledge with a blank stare across my face as I tried to comprehend what I had just been told. "Wha-? How could she not tell me this? Why didn't she tell me? I could have taken care of her."

"Roxas!" Namine yanked me off the edge. I stumbled back against the wall as she clung onto me tightly.

I couldn't control the tears as I also clung onto Namine. Xion was going to die. The storm had finally arrived and thunder began to rumble over the city as tiny drops of sadness trickled from the darkened sky. "Namine," I whispered resting my tired head on her shoulder; eyes burning from all the tears. "I feel so… destroyed."

"It'll be okay, Roxas. You're not alone. I promised both you and Xion that I would be here for you and I'll do everything in my power to make you not feel the way you feel. I promise," she said putting her hand on my head.

"I loved her," I said exhausted.

"She loves you, Roxas and that's why she had to go. Just remember, she'll be looking down at you. You need to be the strong guy that she always relied on to help her get through it all." Her voice was heavenly over the rumbling of the summer storm. She pulled back, taking my hand, leading me to the door. "Now let's go get some real shelter."

_**x.o.x.o**_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_**x.o.x.o.**_

It had been about a year since Xion had left Twilight Town without a word. No one had heard from her. I always wondered if she had somehow fought off the cancer like the strong person I knew she always was. No one would ever know and maybe that's what she wanted- for us to believe she had made it to where she always wanted to go.

Namine ended up moving in with me and helped me through the pain like she promised. I wasn't going to lie and say that I was able to move on and be happy… at least not fully. Namine took my hand and never let go. She was the strong support that I needed and I loved her for that. That was Xion's intentions after all, was for me to end up with someone who could take care of me just as much as I could do for her.

After the night that Namine had told me why Xion really left and we arrived to my apartment, the summer storm had disappeared and a ray of magnificent light graced the city with its presence. Namine had a theory that it was Xion's way of telling me that it was okay and that we'd all be okay too. We really were all okay.

**x.o.x.o.**

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

_And if we all believe in heaven_

_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

_Down here..._

_You won't be comin' back_

_And I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)_

_I really wish I got to say goodbye_

_**x.o.x.o.**_

**A/N**: I have NO clue where this story really came from and why it ended up being so such a sad story! Dang songs give the most random inspiration. A lot of songs were used in this story, at least for the breaks between time. I hope it wasn't confusing! Anyway, let me know what you think.

(**Start time**: October 8, 2011- **Finish time**: October 14, 2011)

Lyric usage (in order): "_Wind Blows_" All American Rejects, "_Another Heart Calls_" All American Rejects, "_Someone Like You_" Boys Like Girls, "_Mona Lisa_" All American Rejects, "_Only One_" Yellowcard, "_Empty Apartment_" Yellowcard, "_Thunder_" Boys Like Girls, "_View From Heaven_" Yellowcard


End file.
